Under My Wheels
by Da Pyro
Summary: AU fic. The DragonSlayers are a biker gang? Van and Hitomi are roommates? Different title, same fic. R+R PLEASE!!!


A/N: This is an AU fic. The Dragon Slayers are a biker gang? Van and Hitomi are roommates? I do not own Escaflowne! First fic! Read and Review please!  
  
"The police say the Dragon Slayers have struck again, shooting the tires out on a semi and sending it over the divider into an oncoming lane of freeway traffic, causing a twelve car pile up. Please be on the lookout for a group of sixteen to seventeen bikers riding Harleys and wearing jackets with flaming dragon skulls on the backs. They are currently wanted for shooting tires off cars and trucks while driving and burning down buildings. The most recent of this type of attack was a gas station on the border of Oklahoma. They often stay in RV parks and never stay in the same state for very long. If you think you know where they are, please call the police immediately," a news lady announced.  
It was a warm night in a gas station on the northeastern border of Nevada. "Humph, Dragon Slayers. I bet that they're just a bunch of rumors," the cashier behind the counter said. "If I could get my hands on them," the stocky janitor replied. "What'd you do?" the cashier asked. "Well, let's just say they wouldn't be able to ride their Harleys again," was the answer. The two laughed.  
"Is that so?" came a chilling voice from the doorway.  
The two employees turned to the voice. It was a boy. He had silvery hair that was kept out of his face. He was also extremely pale. There was a long scar running down his right cheek. A pair of extremely dark sunglasses hid his eyes. He was wearing boots, black leather pants and a black leather jacket. The drone of a Harley was heard from outside. It got louder and louder. The cashier looked out the window and saw sixteen motorcycles out front. After looking closer, he was able to make out the words on the backs of the riders' jackets. His face paled and he reached for the phone. A bullet shot it out of his hand. "Don't try it," the boy warned. He was holding a smoking .45. "You...you're one of them Dragon Slayers, aren't you?" the cashier asked nervously. "Yeah, and there's nothin' you can do about it because the last time I checked, dead men can't call the police," he answered.  
The boy walked out the door. The other bikers had sprayed gasoline over everything and were now starting up their Harleys and driving out of the parking lot. The boy who had walked in took a match, lit it, and threw it into the fuel, causing a huge explosion. However, the riders were already driving down the road.  
The Dragon Slayers had struck again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow, look at this place. It's huge!" Hitomi said as she and Van walked into their new house. It was only a one story but it was still pretty big. It was in Missouri near some thick woods. The road to it wasn't even paved. It looked kind of like a log cabin. They began to unpack. "Hitomi," Van started. "Yes Van?" Hitomi asked, spinning around to face him. "Welcome home."  
~~~~~~~~~~Trailer park near Capitol Reefs National Park, Utah~~~~~~~~  
"Migel!" "What?" "Get me a beer, would ya?" "Dallet, get your own beer," the other boy retorted, getting back to the Motor Sports Weekly Magazine he was reading. Dallet sighed. "Gatti!" he yelled. Getting no response, he tried again. "GATTI!!!" he yelled it so loudly that people outside could hear it. Including Gatti. "WHAT?" he yelled back. He was lying under his Harley checking everything and was covered in splats of black oil. "Get me a beer." No response. "GATTI!" "WHAT?" "BEER ME!" Gatti walked in through the doorway, since there wasn't a door, of the trailer. "You know Dallet, why don't you get off your lazy ass and get your own beer," he said, throwing an oily rag at the other biker. Dallet caught the rag. "Eh, shuddup. CHRISSY!" he yelled again. "WHAT?"  
Chrissy was the only girl in the Dragon Slayers. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. Right now, she was wearing jean cutoffs and a tattered black crop top with the Harley logo on it. "Get me a beer," "Yeah, alright." She walked across the room towards the kitchen. "Thanks babe." He swung out to slap her butt but she turned and caught it. "Nice try." Migel looked up over the top of his magazine. "Dammit, Dallet. Why the hell do you keep doin' that?" "Doin' what?" Migel dropped the magazine back on the floor. "Hittin' on Chrissy like that. You know how much that pisses the boss off." Dallet shrugged. "Heads up!" called Chrissy from the kitchen, throwing a beer can at Dallet. He nodded his thanks. A noise from outside got their attention.  
"Shut up you psycho bitch!" After this there was some incoherent yelling. Guimel and Chesta walked in. More yelling. Guimel stuck his hand out the door and flipped whoever it was off. "What'd ya do now?" Chrissy asked. "We didn't do jack shit," Chesta replied. "It's that woman down the road. She keeps yellin' and screamin' at us." "Yeah. That's why we came back here. We just need to get some stuff," Guimel added, reaching for his gun. "Do you want the cops to know where we are? Take these," Migel said, tossing them a bag of cherry bombs. The two bikers grinned and ran out the door. Then, the boss walked into the room.   
His silver hair was hanging in his face and dripping. After coming farther into the room, he shook his head like a dog, causing his hair to stand up at weird angles. He smoothed it back. He had obviously been in the shower. He walked into the kitchen, reached into the fridge and got a beer. Then he walked back to the couch and sat down. Chrissy was pulling her boots on. "Hey, where you goin'?" Migel asked. "I'm gonna go get some dinner. You guys want KFC?" In response, Dallet thrust his beer can in the air. Migel simply said, "Yeah." Dilandau nodded. Chrissy headed out the door and over to a Harley; the only Harley with flames on it.  
It was black with red chrome flake flames on the front. She got on, started it, and drove down the dirt road in between the trailers. Guimel and Chesta ran out of another trailer just as someone's toilet exploded and the angry lady ran out and shouted some more profanities at them. 


End file.
